


The Difference A Smile Makes

by toesohnoes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Hound smiles, Sansa finds that she can still hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference A Smile Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11361366489/he-looks-different-when-hes-smiling-it-brings-a).

He looks different when he’s smiling. It brings a thread of light to the darkness of Sansa’s world.

She knows now that there are no true knights like the ones in her stories; she knows that the battlefield is a place of blood and shit rather than bravery and nobility. Stories are nothing but lies for foolish children – and she is no child, and she is no fool. Not any more.

Yet when the Hound smiles, there is a part of her that still thinks, _Maybe…_

He still scares her. He always will.

Sometimes she thinks that’s a good thing. If he scares her then he could scare her enemies as well. She has so very many enemies.

He looks up as if he can sense her gaze upon the melted skin of his face. The smile vanishes quickly and Sansa takes a natural step backwards, her heart speeding up in her chest.

“Run along, little bird,” he snarls. “This is no place for the likes of you.”

She bows her head and takes his advice, rushing away as far and as fast as she can – but the smile stays in her mind, a quiet reminder that the Hound can be human too.


End file.
